In projectiles having a firing device, whose fuze is intended to still be functional during or after the penetration of targets, the problem arises that the oscillations of the projectile initiated by the impact shock can have a negative influence on, or even destroy, the sensitive components of the firing device. The oscillations, which are transmitted to the firing device, are caused on the one hand by the sudden deceleration of the projectile and on the other hand by shock waves or sound waves that are introduced into the projectile.
In previous practice, the fuze components were therefore hardened and/or encapsulated in order, in this way, to reduce the introduction of oscillations to the firing system. However, in the case of extreme target structures, measures such as these are not sufficient, and the functional reliability of the firing system cannot always be guaranteed, since they are not sufficient to compensate for the oscillations (for example, on building targets), which occur in or on the fuze on penetration.
The purpose of the invention is, therefore, to include a device in the projectile that minimizes the introduction of oscillations into the firing device and, nevertheless, guarantees the functional reliability of the fuze itself.